The dating site
by ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl
Summary: Dan joins a dating site but discovers something he probably wasn't supposed to know. Eventually Phan, complete and utter fluff! I know the genre is friendship/humour but that's because there's more friendship in it than romance and there is plenty of humour to keep you guys happy so enjoy!:D
1. LonelyLlama

**I know you're probably like "What the hell?! You haven't updated your other phanfic in a while so what're you doing writing another one?!" Sorry… The other one seems to be taking longer to write than expected… But this one is amazing so you'll have to cope with it for now**

**Dan's side of the story, the next one will be Phil's side and so on **

'_You're account has been created. Welcome to FindADate! Good luck!_

Dan read the message over and over again. His stomach was clenched and he felt like he had just made the worst decision of his life, but at the same time, felt good about it. He didn't want to have made this decision, he had been putting it off for nearly half a year now, but he was tired of his and Phil's fans bombarding them with phanfics and Phan art and anything else they think would persuade him and his flatmate to finally realise their feelings for each other.  
He clicked on his profile, ready to update his information and add a bit of sass here and there to make himself at least feel like this was a good idea.

_Name: Dan _  
Like Dan was ever going to put his full name.  
_Age: Early 20's  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
_Dan hesitated writing this but thought that if he was going to find someone to suit him, he needed to be open with his choices.  
_Interests: __Your mum.  
_Dan quickly deleted that, it was _too _much like him.  
_Muse, YouTube, Bears, Nocturnal  
_He decided to leave it at that. He didn't want to give away too much information.  
_Country: United Kingdom  
_'No use talking to someone in some place like America or something!' Dan sighed, smiling slightly  
_Username: LonelyLlama  
_Lucky the username wasn't taken.  
He then clicked on the last box.  
_Photo  
No photo selected.  
_Dan started browsing through his photos, smiling at some of the past memories and funny pictures until he found one that represented him reasonably well.  
It was a picture of a llama with a makeup on. The caption on it read 'Wtf you looking at?'  
Dan smiled and clicked upload, saving his changes afterwards.

Three days later and Dan hadn't been on that dating site once since he made the account. The main reason being that Phil had been really ill and he had to look after him 24/7. When he finally logged back onto his laptop again it was still in hibernation from where he had closed it quickly after thinking about what might happen if one of his fans found out he was on that dating site.  
The website loaded quickly and the first thing he realised was that his message icon was flashing in his face, alerting him of any messages he had. Dan clicked on it lazily, but became immediately surprised by how many messages he had. He started reading through them, deleting the ones he didn't want to reply to.

_Hi! I'm a fun, bubbly girl looking for a bit of fun if you know what I mean;)xxx  
_Delete.  
_Ek verkrag kinders.  
_He translated it and immediately clicked delete. [Authors note; this is Africaans and don't translate that:L]  
_Hey! I'm bi too! Want to meet?  
_Delete.  
_You seem interesting; I don't want sex like most of the people on here, just someone to talk to __  
_Hmm, keep. Dan decided after a while. Maybe they could become friends?  
_Wow, a llama! I never thought I would meet one of those on here! (I mean this ironically of course, please don't kill me!)  
_Dan laughed, remembering the thumbnail to one of his videos and deciding to also keep this one.  
_Ha GAAAYYYY!  
_'There's always one.' Dan thought while deleting the message. In the end he had two messages left. The first from LookingForLove246 who was a girl and the second was from TheHair234. He decided that the last message would be a more entertaining conversation than the first so he replied to that one first.  
What?! Since when am I a llama?! *looks in the mirror* OH MY FREAKING GOD I AM A LLAMA!  
He clicked send and clicked off the tab and onto Tumblr. He was just scrolling through when *bling* he had a message. He quickly clicked back onto the tab and opened the conversation.  
_Don't be too hard on yourself, llamas are cool. My flatmate taught me that. I could learn to love a llama?  
_Your flatmate sounds amazing!  
If you could love a llama then maybe I could love 'The Hair'?;)  
_Haha! That is the worst username ever! I'm surprised it was even taken when I tried it! But I don't lie… I do have terrific hair!  
_Oh really. I bet mine is better than yours!  
_I think this is a challenge! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first ever… HAIR BATTLES!  
_We're the only ones who are able to see these messages though, pretty small audience.  
_My head has an imaginary audience which is currently screaming my name!  
_Mine's louder! And what would your name be my good sir? This is a sir right?  
_Mine sounds like 5 million lions roaring at once! And yes, it is a sir, world's greatest detective in the making, but why should I tell you my name. It could raise questions, I like being known as 'The Hair' it sounds better than my actual name.  
_Mine sounds like the universe exploding! I win. And stop being sarcastic, I created that shit! And you shouldn't tell me your name. That gives you all the more reason to do it. And I'm pretty certain your name sounds better than a reference to your hair.  
_Mine sounds like the universe exploding PLUS 5 million lions roaring at once. I actually think I win. And again, sounds like something my flatmate would say, I won't tell you my name but I'll tell you the name of the hamster I'm aspiring to have; it's Striker!  
_Dan's heart stopped. Because he knew someone who referenced lions, wanted a hamster and wanted to name it striker, he knew someone who had a flatmate who would say things like 'I created that shit!' and who taught his flatmate that llamas are cool. His hand trembled as he typed out his next sentence.  
You seem oddly familiar, like we've spoken before… Is it just me or are you getting the same feeling?  
He got an instant reply.  
_Yeah! I was just thinking that! It's funny how if you have things in common with someone you feel like you've known them for ages. I'm tired anyway, is it okay if we talk tomorrow?:)  
_Yeah sure, you're interesting!:D  
Dan watched as his flatmate signed off from the site and he listened as Phil got up from their living room and walked along to his room. Is it possible that he could have just been almost falling for his best friend?

**Shit ending, I know. Don't rub it in. I didn't know how to end it though! Here's the link to the original fic (which I have permission from the writer to be allowed to write this and call it mine, I feel like I need to give her some credit though… She's such a good writer! I would recommend reading her, the original is called messages, I also recommend Rules for the flat, Dystopia (everyone loves this one! Based on the walking dead sort of but not so much blood, guts and gore) isle of white, and all the one shots as well!:)) littlelioncats on Tumblr. (Sorry, I can't put a link on here) just click on fic on her blog:)  
Anyways, thank you for reading!:D  
ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl x**


	2. I love you too

**Phil's side of the story.**

Phil woke up rested and cheerful. He practically skipped into the kitchen to get his morning cup of coffee.  
He was just finished it when in trudged Dan. He looked tired. The bags under his eyes and the drop of his eyelids every now and then told Phil that Dan had gotten no sleep last night. Nevertheless, he was still going to try and be nice to Dan who, when tired, was always so grumpy.  
"Hey Dan!" Crap! That was way to cheerful!  
"Hey Phil." Dan was not in the mood for talking. Or if he was, he wasn't in the mood for talking to him.  
Just as Phil was thinking this, he heard Dan speak.  
"Your hair looks really good today." Phil grinned.  
"I haven't done anything to it yet!" He laughed before flopping down onto the sofa. Dan stuttered quickly before picking up his voice.  
"Well if it looks good now, it's going to look great later!" What was Dan doing?  
"Thanks Dan, your hair looks good to." He sipped his coffee, evidently trying to end the conversation but with no such luck.  
"You should just be called 'The Hair'. That's how good your hair is. You should use that somewhere, like a username on the internet or something." Phil was not aware that he had put down his cup of coffee and was surveying Dan intently. This wasn't possible. It couldn't be Dan! The person he had been talking to, the person he had started to like… Sort of…  
"Are you okay Dan?" The words fall out of Phil's mouth before he can stuff them back in again.  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" His voice pitched at the end. He's lying. Before Phil can say another word Dan had turned and ran out of the room. He heard the slam of the door and the scrape of wood against floorboards. He had moved the wardrobe in front of the door! Was he that scared about talking to Phil about it? Well, there was only one way to sort this out now.  
Phil opened his laptop and logged onto the dating site.  
_Hey, are you awake yet? _What? Phil knew he was awake! What was he doing?  
No. Too early.  
_So is this my imagination running wild or are you speaking to me?  
_Both.  
_Interesting.  
_What do you mean?  
_Nothing.  
_No, honestly tell me! I know you want to.  
_What makes you think that I would want to tell you?  
_Because you're replying to me.  
_Fine. It's nothing really… Just my roommate acting weird. _Why is he just admitting to everything all of a sudden? Wait… Dan already knows what he's done. Phil face palmed before reading the next reply.  
Why? What's he doing?  
_He's referencing my hair and literally calling me 'The Hair'. And then when I asked him about it he ran off to his room and moved the wardrobe in front of the door, no chance of me getting in with the amount of clothes he has in that thing. It's like Narnia in there!  
_He could change.  
_And what makes you say that?  
_People can change. The way people act can change. The way people feel can change.  
_That's pretty deep for a llama.  
_Funny. Hilarious in fact. Say it again!  
_Looks like I'm not the only one who's unhappy today. What's up?  
_Nothing.  
_We went through this with me, just tell me.  
_Nothing it's just my roommate.  
_Didn't know you had a roommate. _Urgh! He's doing it again!  
"Stop acting like you don't know it's him!" Phil says out loud. But quiet enough so Dan can't hear._  
_Yeah well, not something I'm going to broadcast everywhere unlike you.  
_Whoa! Calm down with the snide comments there. What's your roommate doing?  
_Sorry, and nothing… It's just… I think I might like him a teeny tiny bit… Maybe…  
_Well it's a good job about that! Living with someone you don't like is torture!  
_Funny. You know what I mean.  
_Sorry. Well if you like them then go tell them. I'm sure they'll understand, they might even like you back?  
_I highly doubt it. I'm not the type of person he wants.  
_How do you know that? Ever spoke about it to them?  
_Well… No. I haven't… I just know really…  
_You should go find out… You might be surprised. _What is Phil doing?! Sending mixed signals to someone is horrible! Especially your roommate! Wait… Does he like him back? Phil shook the idea out of his head. No. He just wants to talk things through with Dan, that's all.  
Not going to happen.  
_Why not?  
_I'm scared.  
_Of what?_ Dan didn't reply after that. Phil got worried after waiting about half an hour so he stood up and started to attempt to move the wardrobe away from the door.  
After another half an hour, he had finally made a big enough gap to shimmy through and get into Dan's bedroom. He looked around.  
The wardrobe was open. He looked inside and saw two huge piled of clothes. There was a note attached to each pile. One read 'to go' and the other read 'keep if you must'. Phil realised this was because of what he had said online. He smiled a bit before looking around some more. He looked at Dan's bed. Expecting to see his friend sitting there, to engrossed in his laptop to notice him. But there was no Dan. Phil started searching the room, eventually finding Dan under the bed, sleeping heavily. His laptop was still on and shining brightly onto Dan's face, making him look ghostly pale. Phil turned the screen towards him and saw that Dan had been in the middle of typing out a reply to him. 'Must have fallen asleep' he figured before starting to read the suspiciously long message.  
_You want me to say why I'm scared? Okay. Here goes.  
I'm scared of you Phil. I'm scared of what you might say to me. I'm scared that you might reject me if I even hint at what your hinting at. And that's the thing. I know it's you, you know it's me but yet you're still sending mixed messages. I don't know what to think! I just want to know whether or not what I feel is mutual.  
I'm scared of the fans. I'm scared of what they might say, I'm scared of how they'll react, and I'm scared that we won't be treated like individuals anymore. We'll only be known as 'that gay couple from the internet'. I don't want that. You don't want that.  
I came onto this site to get away from the phans. To find someone and stop the shippers shoving phan down our throats like it's their job! But yet, who did I find when I came on here? You. I can't seem to get away from you. Maybe it's a sign, maybe it's destiny, or maybe it's just that this was meant to be from the start. We just didn't realise it.  
And finally I'm scared of what you're going to say to this. I'm scared of what you're going to say if I ever tell you that I loved you. I would be shocked. I still am shocked. I only just realised a few minutes ago after I had unconsciously sorted my wardrobe out… for you, I realised. I'm scared what you would do if I kissed you. Would you push me away? Would you leave? Would you completely ignore me for the rest of my life? I'd like to think no. But who knows? Who knows about anything anymore? There's only one thing that I'm certain of.  
I love you Philip Lester.  
_Phil stared at the paragraph for a long time. But only taking in the last sentence. A tear rolled down his cheek and he looked down at Dan's sleeping face. His lips were curled into a slight smile and he looked peaceful. Like nothing could ever hurt him. Phil leant down and kissed his forehead quietly.  
"I love you too… My lonely llama."

**Aw, how cute^.^  
I crush cute.  
I actually don't!:L I like cute and fluffy way more than smut so don't worry, Dan isn't dead (the thought popped into my mind but I pushed it back, insisting that I want fluff not angst!) and they MIGHT get together… But maybe they won't speak of it… We'll have to find out, won't we!XD  
Thanks for reading!  
ThatOneOverTheTopPhanGirl x**


End file.
